Inazuma Eleven Yaoi Dare Game
by UsGirlsLoveAnime
Summary: Oh no! The members of Inazuma Japan have been challenged to a game by the absolutely talentless girls football team of a school that I wont mention! They agree to the match but end up falling into the deep, dark world of dare games... yaoi dare games. Rated T for swearing but rating may go up...depending on the kind of dares.


Inazuma eleven yaoi dare game

Hey everyone! I'm Hannah-San and this is my friend, *points* Joanna. This is my first fan fiction/dare game, so please help me out here. I assume you know how this works, unlike me…so send your dares, please (preferably yaoi but you can have ones involving the girls). I'd really like to write this so please cooperate and join in! I'm (trying to) change from the script version to a fanfic; I don't think it'll be too hard. So yeah.

So again, please send dares (not yet! On the next chappie) and help me make this work!

Hannah-San: This chapter is abit about us but the IE cast WILL be in the next chapter! You don't have to read this one but perhaps you should otherwise you won't-

Joanna: GET ON WITH IT!

IE cast and team: YES GET ON WITH IT!

Hannah-San: OK, OK, I don't own Inazuma Eleven and please review!

Chapter 1 – Hypnosis on the team

**It was a warm summer's day in the seaside town of Weston-super-Mare (W-S-M for short) and the girls football team of HPA were preparing to play their first real game…against Inazuma Japan. **

"Game day, is everyone ready?" The captain, Joanna asked as she looked proudly over her team (mainly because she is the tallest).

"Yeah, but Joanna, aren't you a little bit crazy playing against them? We'll never win!" A random girl on the team piped up, **one they've had for a while if my info is correct…**

"We can't lose, you mean. We'll use the secret weapon, girls." Everyone looked up from tying their laces at Hannah-San. "…What you don't know what the secret weapon is..? WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME?! YOU'RE ON THE TEAM AREN'T YOU?!"

**They had absolutely no skill or experience at playing football, so they had to resort to cheating.**

The team just stared at the brunette and the blonde, who looked at each other with their hands on their hips. Then Joanna turned to her team. "Well… we play a footie match with them, if they win, then we will do whatever they want us to do." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "But if they lose…"

"…They will have to play the yaoi dare game, cleverly devised by Joanna and I" Hannah-San finished the sentence, smiling evilly.

The team was still staring, when suddenly, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They burst out laughing. "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!"

Joanna and Hannah-San immediately played along. "Thank-you, thank-you." They thought a few bows were necessary, so they added in a few.

"So how does it work?"

Joanna turned to Hannah-San. "Hannah-San will you please change into our NEW uniform for tonight ONLY and demonstrate for us?

"My pleasure"

The team murmur to each other as they carry on getting ready.

After a few minutes the sound of footsteps make the team look up and over in the direction of Hannah-San. The brunette walked towards the team in a blue and purple, short but loose top which showed off her midriff, a short blue and purple skirt, stripy knee high socks, stylish purple high heels and long, stripy, fingerless gloves. "Ready girls?"

"Hey, um, how are we supposed to play in those?" asked a random defender, as she pointed to the shoes.

"We're girls, we can do anything."

"Right, now shut up. Prepare to be amazed, may we have a person from the team to help us?" Joanna evil eyed at a girl in the team until she volunteered. "Now girls, don't look into Hannah-San's eyes." Joanna turned to the girl. "You have to though."

The girl took a deep breath, and then looked at Hannah-San. Hannah-San's eyes started to spiral in a hypnotic way. This made the girl feel a bit scared. But after about 10 seconds the girl started to sway and move toward Hannah-San. "I-I love you…"

Hannah-San then stopped the hypnosis and moved away from the girl, but she still followed her. "Huh?"

"Stop, hey get back here!" Joanna ran to the girl. "Pull yourself together!" She grabbed the girl by the arms and shook her violently. "Stop being so sexy!"

"Well I can't help it" Hannah-San posed suggestively. **Even though she's short, she has a big ego.**

"I wasn't talking to you!" Cried Joanna as she bitch slapped the face off her team mate.

"Ne, that was mean, don't slap the poor girl. You weren't this angry before..." Hannah-San turned around and smirked. "So you find her sexy, eh? I knew it!"

The now red faced girl became normal again. "Huh, what? WHY THE FNCK DID YOU SLAP ME?!"

"N-never mind that… I meant finding you sexy you bitch! I'M NOT A LESBIAN, IF I WAS I WOULD BE PEDOING ON THE TEAM WHILE THEY CHANGE BUT I DON'T SO SCREW YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP SAYING THAT IM BENT. IM NOT HOMOPHOBIC BUT C'MON! DON'T BE A HORRIBLE FRIEND, YOU'RE BENT, YOU ARE!" (Please don't take offence to that -_- I didn't write it… Joanna did *runs away*) the blonde ran off hurriedly. Hannah-San spotted a few tears that gleamed in the sun as she ran.

The other half of the team stared worriedly at the brunette.

Hannah-San face palmed and turned away. "God, I never said anything about you being bent…" She walked off depressed as the team ran to comfort Joanna.

~later on~

Joanna walked up to Hannah-San, trying her best not to make a sound… She was succeeding. "…" Joanna slapped Hannah-San, her cheek stung and she felt tears form in the corners of her deep blue eyes, but she ignored it. "That's for what you said" Joanna paused, and after a few seconds she hugged her friend. "But that's because I forgive you, you're my best friend and I can't stay mad at you." Hannah-San smiled at this and hugged her tighter. "You ugly bitch" The blonde piped up and pulled away from the embrace. She smiled and began to walk away.

The brunette reached out almost immediately and grabbed her friend's hand. "Wait! I'm sorry…."

Joanna turned to Hannah-San, almost as if she knew that was what she would do.

Hannah-San stood up, smirked, and looked at the floor while letting Joanna's hand fall. "But you should know…" She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one side. "Bitch please, I'm fabulous!"

Joanna laughed and spoke "Come on we need to get ready the team will be here soon."

End of chapter 1.

Hannah-San: Did you like it? I'm sorry about the IE cast not being in the chapter today, but I swear they'll be in the next one XD

Joanna: Constructive criticism welcome! And the next few chappies will be more about the Inazuma characters! I promise! Please review!

Hannah-San and Joanna: BYE BYE!


End file.
